LOTR: Reunion
by Son of Aragorn
Summary: Gollum is reincarnated as Smeagol to kill the dwarf the elf and the man( Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn) and to destroy the adventurers’ friendship. Sam wants to go on another adventure to bring back the friendship.


Lord of the Rings: Reunion  
By Brian Bautista  
The night was young; Gollum's ghost flew through the night. " My precious comes back again," said Gollum's ghost. Sam woke up as if he had a nightmare. "I miss him," cried Sam. "Who do you miss Sam," Asked Merry. "My Master, Frodo," Answered Sam. " Oh Sam shut up already you have us, you darn fathead," said Pippin. Sam went back to sleep and had a dream that meant something.  
  
"You shall not pass," shouted Gandalf while the Balrog growled. The poisonous sword of the nine riders stabbed Frodo. Eowyn kills the first of the nine riders. Sam finding Frodo in the land of Mordor. The next morning, Sam woke up and could have sworn he saw Frodo's ghost Frodo was smoking his pike. And the ghost disappeared as fast as his smoke. "Pippin, Merry, we have to start adventuring to Gondor," shouted Sam. Pippin said "But we're so tall they won't recognize us." " Oh come on Pippin, Merry is coming right," said Sam with a puppy face. Merry said " That's right o' righty, Sam." "SEE! Pippin I proved you wrong, now let's go," said Sam.  
  
Sam, Pippin, and Merry started their adventure to Gondor. Merry said "Hey I thought the orcs died by now." "They did, Merry," said Pippin. Merry said "No they're still alive, look at them right now." The orcs growled as lions and said, " You will die, now." The hobbits were just slightly there. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES"! Yelled Pippin.  
  
The hobbits ran to Gondor into the palace and there they met Aragorn and Arwen. "Who are you three intruders," asked Aragorn. Pippin answered "It's us again, Sam, Merry and I, Pippin King Aragorn." " I remember you, you were the guys who helped Frodo destroy the ring," said Aragorn. Sam asked, " Aragorn can you please come with us to gather up all the adventurers again." "Sure I would come I'm not that old," answered Aragorn.  
  
So the four travelers did their traveling. " We have to get to Lothorien to pick up Legolas," said Aragorn. The four travelers got to Lothorien. " Legolas there you are," said Pippin. "Aragorn, I've missed you, who are these three men," said Legolas. "It's us Legolas Sam, Merry, and Pippin," said Aragorn. " You brought the hobbits with you," said Legolas. "No they brought me with them, Hey Legolas can you come back together with us so we can be 'the adventurers' for ever," said Aragorn. " Sure I can. if there a no more orcs," said Legolas "I'm not Legolas, I'm Legolas the lazy I don't want to kill any orcs anyway." " Come on let's not waste our time let's just go to Moria to get Gimli,"said Pippin. "Gimli, Gimli I've missed him ok I'll come," shouted Legolas. " Your smart Pippin you convinced Legolas to come," said Samwise.  
  
So the travelers went traveling. But the elf, the man, and the hobbits got into trouble. They saw many orcs Legolas climbed a tree. The three hobbits and Aragorn were fighting with their swords. Don't think Legolas was scared they were using their bow and arrows killing most of the orcs. All of the orcs died but not all of them. Legolas got down from the tree and pat Aragorn on his back " Your lucky I'm your friends," said Legolas. The adventurers got to Moria. "How are going to open the door," Said Sam. "I know how to open the door, I was listening to . No I don't know it," said Pippin.  
  
Gandalf just came back to life and casted the spell to open the door of Moria. The Travelers went into the mines of Moria. Many dwarves were all over. Legolas caught Gimli with his Hawk eye. All the dwarves looked at Legolas with Hatred. "Gimli, I've missed you," said Legolas.  
"Legolas, what are you doing here," Asked Gimli. "Dwarves hat your kind each of them except for me, I'm telling you," whispered Gimli. " Aragorn, Merry, Pippin, and Sam are here with me," said Legolas.  
"Gimli your taller than I saw you last time," said Aragorn. "Gimli come back with us so we can be 'the adventurers' forever," persuaded Legolas. " Yes of course I am, because of you, Legolas, yes," said Gimli. "Let's go, Gimli," said Pippin. Gimli hugged the three hobbits. The travelers traveled to Rohan to meet with Eowyn and Faramir.  
  
"Eomer what are you doing out of Rohan," said Pippin. " I heard some orcs killing one of the Rohan riders and we have to try to kill em' all. " Can you take these hobbits to Rohan please," said Aragorn.  
  
Eomer took the hobbits to Rohan, While Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas followed them to Rohan. " Aragorn, how are your journeys," said Eowyn. "Hello, hobbits how were your journeys," said Eowyn. " We had no Journeys until now, madam," said Pippin. The hobbits noticed that Eowyn knew that they were the hobbits.  
  
Everybody had a feast in the palace. Suddenly the lights shut off. "I've come to kill every single person on Earth," said a mysterious voice. The light went back on and a lady was killed, the blood on the wall said, " I've came back, yes it's me Gollum." The lady was sent to sail just like Boromir.  
  
"Everybody thought I died in the lava of Doom, but I didn't I got out of Mt. Doom a faster way," explained Gollum to his other side. "I have to destroy the friendship of the adventurers," Said Gollum's mean side to the good side.  
  
Gollum went back to the Shire. Gollum sneaked to a house of the Shire and looked into the mirror. "Smeagol what are you doing here I'm Gollum not Smeagol, no I'm Smeagol not Gollum," argued Gollum. Smeagol was stared at by other hobbits. " What are you doing here? " said a hobbit. "Smeagol I thought you were Gollum," asked the Hobbit. The Hobbit was related to Smeagol. Smeagol killed a hobbit strangling him. Smeagol went to Rohan to try to kill Aragorn.  
  
Smeagol saw some orcs on his way one orcs hit him but Gollum teamed up with every orc alive to setup Aragorn and Legolas. The orcs took Smeagol to Rohan. The riders killed many orcs but the riders got killed too. The orcs went to Rohan, they killed a warg.  
  
Smeagol saw Legolas, Legolas went back in the palace and called all the Rohan Riders over to Rohan. All the riders went in the palace. The riders and everybody else got their swords and arrows ready for another war. The orcs went into the palace and started to fire. Legolas told Sam where Smeagol was. Legolas told him wait till he fires his fifteenth arrow. Legolas fired his 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th 6th 7th 8th 9th 10th 11th 12th 13th 14th and his .. 15th. Sam ran to Smeagol with Sting lighting up he slashed many orcs' head off.  
  
Smeagol saw Sam and Sam saw Smeagol; the two hobbits had a sword fight. Pippin helped him so did Merry, Pippin got smart slashed Smeagol's back four times. Smeagol fell to the ground. Aragorn went over to Smeagol. Smeagol got back up but Pippin caused no pain at all. Smeagol has stabbed Aragorn. Legolas healed him. Faramir cut Smeagol's head off and died and finally every thing is back to normal again. All the orcs died.  
  
All Hobbits turned tall, and all dwarves turned tall. So how do any of you know if you're a dwarf or a hobbit? 


End file.
